Sleeping Smiles
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Sometimes Han catches himself watching Luke sleeping, and wondering whom he’s dreaming about. Luke SkywalkerxHan Solo slash, don't like, don't read. Short ONESHOT! MY first Star Wars fic, please be kind, and REVIEW!


**Title: **Sleeping Smiles

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **Sometimes Han catches himself watching Luke sleeping, and wondering whom he's dreaming about.

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **LukexHan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Not really.

**Warnings: **Slash, don't like, don't read

**Author's Note: **So, this fic was written at about two in the morning in the middle of a Star Wars marathon (We'd just reached _Return Of The Jedi_). Also, it is my first attempt at a Star Wars fic. Therefore, please excuse its… specialness; I'm not really sure I like it. But nonetheless it is what it is. Please be kind, and don't forget to REVIEW!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He wasn't really sure what it was, or at least he refused to define it, but there was just _something_ about Like's sleeping face. Maybe it was the way the creases of worry on his forehead smoothed out. Or maybe it was the fact that the deep laced pain and sorrow for the many friends they'd lost was hidden. Or even possibly, it was the smooth, calm rising and falling of Luke's lean chest.

Whatever else it was, the smile, ever so small that sometimes lifted just the corners of his mouth was definitely a pat of it. It was a shy smile, as though he was dreaming of something beautiful, but was almost embarrassed about it. It was times like that when Han was able to once again see the simple, innocent farm boy Luke had once been, and always would beat heart.

It was also times like this that Han wondered what, or _who_, Luke was dreaming of. He'd always suspected that Luke had a thing for Leia, but maybe not. However, that then always left him to wondering, who else would Luke dream of?

Then Han would wonder if maybe, just maybe, Luke was dreaming of him.

Of course that thought would cause Han to promptly shake himself from _those_ thoughts and go into passionate denial of the fact that he had wasted the past twenty minutes of his life lost in thought as he stared at the sleeping Jedi. And he _definitely_ refused to admit, especially to himself, that he had been thinking about how _cute_ Luke looked.

However, Han just was shaking himself out of his stupor when with a soft sigh Luke stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Luke asked, sounding faintly bemused as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up.

Han jumped slightly and turned away quickly, "Nothing," he muttered, "Nothing. You've got some, um, dirt… on your face is all," he lied. He was now determinedly glaring in the opposite direction, and he was _not_ blushing.

"Really? Where?" Han didn't turn around but he knew Luke was wiping his face in an attempt to remove the imaginary smudge.

"Nothing, you got it," Han told him, still without turning to look, a fact that didn't escape Luke's notice.  
"Is something the matter?" Luke asked, sounding genuinely concerned as he stood up and approached Han from behind. What exactly he'd intended to do he wasn't quite sure himself. He had a vague notion of putting a comforting hand on Han's shoulder, but before completing the motion he realize how awkward it would be and stopped.

So Luke remained standing uncomfortably a pace behind Han, who was still furiously attempting to regain control of himself.

Luke's question when unanswered in the awkwardness of the moment, but neither really noticed.

After several long minutes of uncomfortable silence, they both turned to face each other at the exact same time, resulting in their heads clashing together painfully. Both took a step back rubbing their foreheads and muttering their apologies in between their 'Ow, dammit's

"Where you going to say something?" Luke asked once he'd recovered himself, obviously attempting (and failing) to hide his blush.

"No, you go," Han replied, having much the same trouble.

Eventually both gave up and simultaneously reached out until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

After that day Han no longer had to wonder who Luke was dreaming about. He wasn't embarrassed anymore by the thought of Luke dreaming about him either. But best of all he no longer had to stand and watch Luke sleep, he now had the best seat in the house, from the bed right next to his love.


End file.
